


Refill?

by breezy_pitch



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I wrote this years ago, Out of Character, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezy_pitch/pseuds/breezy_pitch
Summary: Lucy loves going to the movies. But is it because of the actual movies or the hot cashier at the snack stand? What happens when he asks her out while she was getting more popcorn? Does she say yes?





	Refill?

**Author's Note:**

> Another old wattpad fic! This was my first fic I think. You know what that means! This is going to be terrible. Even though I'm posting these I am refusing to read them lol.

“Hey Lu, can you go get more popcorn?” my best friend Levy asks. We are currently at the movies watching _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them_ for the fourth time. We’re big Harry Potter fans. 

But, this is not my only reason for coming. You see there’s this really cute dude who sells snacks here. Even though I don’t know his name, I have a really big crush on him. He has salmon hair(I called it pink once and he immediately corrected me.), and in his uniform, you can see his muscular arms. He’s so hot! And from when I’ve talked to him, he seems really nice, as well.

“Okay,” I say as I stand up. I grabbed the bucket. When I made it to the snack stand, I see that I’m the only one in line. Lucky me! I walk up to the hot cashier. He works tonight, whole reason I wanted to go come. 

“Can I get refill for my popcorn,please?” I ask sweetly showing off my bright smile.

“I don’t know ‘can’ you?” he jokes.

“I can’t if you don’t allow it,” I retort.

“Feisty aren’t we,” he says. I smirk at his remark.

“Y’know, I’ve been here so many times, yet I still don’t know your name.”

“So?”

“So?” I mock. “What’s your name?”

“Natsu. Natsu Dragneel.” Even his name sounds hot! “What’s your name? Y’know I seen you around so many times and have been dyin’ to know”

“Lucy Heartfillia,” I say proudly.

“Nice name.”

“Thanks.” We stay silent for awhile. Just staring into each other’s eyes. His onyx eyes are making melt. I have to say something. “So… may I get a refill on my popcorn?”

“We actually don’t usually allow refills. How much are you willing to pay?” Natsu tells me. This sounds like complete bull, but I follow along anyway.

“How ‘bout… double the original?” I suggest.

“I was think something else.”

“Really? What do you suggest?”

“You pay the original price _and_ go on date with me.”

Wait, did I hear him correctly. He wants to go on a date with me. I decide to play hard to get since I’m so nervous. No one’s ever asked me out before. “Hmm…. no,” I say with a devilish grin on my face.

“Did I hear you right?” Natsu asks pretending to clear out his ear. “I’m pretty sure you do.”

“I’m pretty sure I don’t,” I giggle after saying that. Come on Natsu. What are you going to do?

“Yes you do,” Natsu says. 

“No I don’t,” I say.

“Yes you do.”

“No I don’t.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“Great pick you up at eight tomorrow night,” Natsu says with a sly grin on his.

I have to blink a couple times to process what he just said. I agreed to go on a date with him. The guy I liked for two months is going on a date with me tomorrow. “You tricked me,” I accuse. I know I can’t pull off being mad right now. I can hear the smile in my voice.

“Maybe I did. Maybe I didn’t,” Natsu jokes.

“Okay, okay,” I give. “I’ll go on a date with you.” Natsu did a small little victory dance. “But we have more important matters to get to.”

Natsu gives me a look of confusion. I stay silent for a while to build up the suspense. “My popcorn,” I deadpan. I slide Natsu my bucket and money. He finally gives me my refill while I gives him my address so he can pick me up for our date. I head back to theater to see a slightly worried Levy.

“Lu, where were you?” she asks.

I only tell her half the truth. “Getting the popcorn,” I say while holding up the bucket of popcorn.

“What took you so long?” she presses.

I finally give in and tell her. “I got a date. I’ll tell you about it on the way home, ‘kay?”

<>

Ugh! I’m panicking. Natsu will be here in ten minutes and I still can’t decide on what to wear. He didn’t tell me what we are going to do, so I can’t dress depending on that. After what feels like forever I decide on a light pink blouse, skinny jeans, and white sandals. All I do for makeup is light eye shadow and pink lipstick. I put my hair up in a side ponytail and grab my purse. Almost like he knew I just finished, I hear Natsu ring the doorbell.

I run down stairs and open the door. “Hey, Natsu,” I say. Natsu is wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with black sneakers. He looks smokin’. 

“ ‘Sup,” He greets casually. He stretches out his hand and asks, ‘Ready to go?”

I take his hand and we walk to his car. It’s black and covered in flames detail. In sum, it looks bad-ass. On the way to who knows where, me and Natsu talk about ourselves. We’re both 18 and in our final year of high school. I told him how my mom died ten years ago. He told me how his father left him, and how he’s in foster care. After that depressing conversation, we started one full of laughs. We haven’t even made to our destination, and I’m already having a great time.

We finally came to a stop, and I looked outside. We’re at the movie theaters! “Here of all places?” I say with laughter in my voice.

“You seem to love it here,” Natsu states. My main reason is because of you, I think. “Plus, I get an employee's discount.” There it is.

I laugh as we head inside. “So, what movie haven’t you seen?” Natsu asks. I look at what’s playing and see a movie I’ve been dying to see.

“ _Bad Santa 2_ ,” I state bluntly. “My best friend doesn’t want to see it, and I don’t like going by myself.”

“I’ve been wanting to see that, too,” Natsu exclaims. “Please marry me.” This makes me laugh. He walks up and buys our tickets. It took a while since him and the cashier kept throwing insults at each other. I only heard a couple such as ‘stripper’ and ‘pyromaniac.’ 

We went and got snacks. I got and diet soda while Natsu got the original. We got an extra large popcorn to share since Natsu says he eats a lot. And it’s true. The movie hasn’t even started yet and I only got the leftover popcorn after Natsu almost ate it all.

“Can you get a refill on the popcorn?” I ask.

“I don’t know ‘can’ I?” Natsu jokes.

“Natsu, I don’t want to have that conversation again, so got me more popcorn,” I tell him demandingly.

“Okay, I get it,” Natsu says. He got up taking the bucket. Before he left, he whispered in my ear, “By the way, we do give refills.” He left before I could respond. So, he did all of that just to go out with me. Hmm. Nice!

Natsu came back just as the movie started to begin. Somewhere close to the middle, I curled up with him in my seat. It was a pretty short movie, but still good.

Natsu and I went back to my house; having another conversation in his car. He takes me to by door and I turn around. “I had fun tonight,” I tell him.

“So did I,” he says. “I’d like to go out with you again.”

I do something I’ve wanted to do for a while now. I give him a peck on the lips then I pull away blushing like a madman. “Same,” I say. Natsu leans down and gives me another kiss. Unlike the one I gave him, this one was longer and passionate. When he pulled away, I went inside. I run up into my room and squeal like a fangirl. I just had my first date and kiss. Both with a really cute, sweet, and funny guy. 

I think I’m in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Bad right? Uh, the cringe.


End file.
